


my one and only morgan

by wearethewitches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: “This is not the perfect moment, Morgan!”Morgan Stark scoffs to the background noise of a chitauri glider blowing up, the nearby building letting out a spray of glass and dust.“It is the perfect moment! The portal in the sky is going to collapse soon and it opening is enough to disguise our own transportation, according to the readings-”





	my one and only morgan

“This is _not_ the perfect moment, Morgan!”

Morgan Stark scoffs to the background noise of a chitauri glider blowing up, the nearby building letting out a spray of glass and dust.

“It _is_ the perfect moment! The portal in the sky is going to collapse soon and it _opening_ is enough to disguise our own transportation, according to the readings-”

“Alright, fine, fine – but we need to get under cover before we get killed by debris or worse,” Peter Parker grabs his sister by the hand, jerking her down the street towards Stark Tower. “This way!”

“It looks so different!” Morgan has time to admire the tall building before Peter abruptly hauls her off to the left, hiding behind a car. His hand wraps over her mouth, eyes wide.

“There’s a group of chitauri on the ground. Don’t let them see you.”

Morgan, as-equally wide-eyed, nods behind his hand and Peter lets go, slowly peeking up through the windows. Immediately, he ducks back down.

“Did they see you?” Morgan whispers.

“I don’t think so,” Peter replies, sucking in a short breath before looking again, only for a chitauri to jump up on top of the car and let out a screech. Morgan screams in all her ten year old glory, nanobots crawling across her skin in an instant to encase her in a hot-rod red Iron Man Suit. Peter, who as Spiderman is less inclined to screaming, webs the chitauri’s spear and spins it around between them, skewering it immediately.

Peter manoeuvres the alien down on the ground beside them, then abruptly gawks at Morgan’s Suit.

“Oh man, you are _definitely_ going to get us caught. We’re here for Jarvis, not _attention_ ,” Peter panics, picking her up under one arm and rushing out past the car and the other chitauri, legging it towards the Tower. Up ahead, he can see familiar repulsor-blasts and a loud roar – sounds that spark his memory and make him thinks forlorn thoughts.

Under his arm, Morgan tries not to wriggle. She kind of fails and when Peter has to duck behind a car to avoid an explosion, she goes sprawling.

“Can’t we just fly?” Morgan asks desperately, despite knowing there’s leviathans and chitauri alike up in the sky. Peter grasps her hand tightly, swallowing tightly.

“I thought you were going to bring us to two thousand and fifteen, Morgan, not two thousand and twelve. We’re going to get killed if we don’t get under cover.”

“We’re _Stark’s_ ,” Morgan insists, eyes glinting. “The universe can try and kill us. We’ll just get back up.”

“Okay, I don’t know what kind of friends you’re making at school, but Stark’s don’t usually get out of stuff unscathed,” Peter gulps for breath. “Okay. Here’s the plan. We hide out in the subways with the rest of Manhattan-”

“No, _here’s_ the plan,” Morgan interrupts. “You swing us there.”

“…uh, how about _no_ ,” Peter replies, before a leviathan starts flying straight overhead. They look up in time to see it’s side catch the building, sending large pieces of concrete falling out of the sky. “Shit!”

In an instant, Peter has looped an arm around Morgan’s waist and jumped up, using a nearby bin as a springboard to swing up. His acrobatics are less flashy than usual, his grip on Morgan slipping briefly before he sets them in freefall, adjusting her position. Morgan giggles – _giggles_ – from her new place on his back, legs wrapped around his chest and moving with him as he swings again and again.

The thing is though, the portal which the chitauri are coming through is getting closer with every swing, because of how it’s located above Stark Tower. So the closer they get, the more chitauri gliders and leviathans they have to dodge. Peter _actually uses a leviathan_ to swing from, when one gets in the way. Then, of course, the Avengers take note of who the hell is actually in the sky with them.

Iron Man flies their way, an honour guard as speakers blast Tony Stark’s voice right at them.

“ _Kids! Whoever the hell you are, you’re going the wrong way. Adults only, evacuate, **turn around**._”

“Sorry, Mr Stark! Got an errand to run!” Peter finds himself yelling back and it’s so _easy_ to become that sixteen year old boy again, desperate to please and polite to boot. He can hear Morgan breathing behind him, her breath shuddering as she realises who’s speaking.

“Daddy,” she whispers.

“ _Web-slinger! You are seriously in the wrong area, right now! If you hadn’t noticed, there’s an alien invasion going on- woah!_ ” Iron Man swerves, the two of them being separated by another leviathan with chitauri crawling along the edges. They shoot at them both, but Peter manages to swing out of the way and Iron Man fires missile upon missile at them.

 _His Suit is so bad_ , Peter can’t help but think, reminded again of Morgan’s little surprise. _Where did she get it? Did Mr Stark leave it for her? Did FRIDAY render it before she fragged?_

They reach Stark Tower and Peter lowers them down to ground level, nearly tripping up as Morgan’s mass roughly realigns with gravity. Dropping her down, he takes her hand, ready to run inside the Tower – only for Iron Man to drop down in front of them, gleaming in the sunlight. It’s beaten, scratched and bulky – but Peter nor Morgan have any care for it, when the faceplate lifts up to reveal Tony.

“Alright, fess up. What the hell are you two doing here? Is that a knock-off Suit? Why are you slinging kids around in a battle-field?” Tony asks, clearly at the end of his tether. Peter swallows, ready to lie-

“We’re from the future,” Morgan says, helmet retracting to her neckline. Tony visibly startles at the sight of it. “I’m here to save my sister.”

“Who’s your brother? Is that nanotech?”

“It’s future tech,” Peter nudges Morgan sharply, glaring at her. She glares right back. “Sorry, Mr Stark, it’s just that we need a copy of Jarvis.”

“How’s that going to save your sister?”

“Friday’s dying. Karen isn’t complicated enough to help her,” Morgan says, hesitating before she gives in – leaping to wrap her armoured limbs around Tony’s torso. Peter watches his mentor’s face, seeing how he startles and puts his hands up, confused.

“Why the hug?” he asks, looking to Peter in panic. Peter swallows again, a lump in his throat refusing to go down.

“Her name’s Morgan Stark,” Peter croaks. “We’re time-travellers. Just- we just need a copy of Jarvis. He’s over two decades old, at this point. Friday needs assistance. She can’t hold herself together forever.”

“I don’t want to lose anyone else,” Morgan says, from her place against Tony’s torso. Tony looks down, eyes wide and terrified.

“But- but you _can’t_ be. I’m never having kids, I’d just fuck them up and- and-”

“You didn’t fuck up me,” Peter finds himself saying, watching Tony’s head snap up. They meet each other’s gazes and Peter draws himself up tall. “I was a teenager when I met you, like Harley. I’m not your son by blood, but I’m just as much a Stark as I am a Parker. You have to get back to this battle and Morgan and I have to help our sister. Believe us.”

“I believe you.”

Morgan looks up at him, face teary. “I- I love you three-thousand,” she says, voice choking up before she bursts into tears. Peter moves forwards then, prying her arms off the Iron Man Suit, letting Tony take a step backwards as he heads towards the doors to Stark Tower.

“No- no, Peter, no, _no!_ ” Morgan scratches and hits at his back, screaming for him to let her go. Peter valiantly ignores them, own eyes stinging as he heads to the elevator.

“Jarvis, are you there?” he asks.

“ _I am here, young sir,_ ” JARVIS says, voice hesitant. Behind him, Peter hears repulsors firing; Iron Man returns to the battle. “ _I heard your discussion with Sir and am currently compiling a copy of myself in the lower hard-banks. The process will take three point four hours, young sir._ ”

“That’s fine. We can wait,” Peter says, Morgan’s cries finally petering out as the elevator doors close. They go down to the basement, JARVIS letting them through the vault doors to his servers. Peter gently deposits Morgan onto the concrete ground, seating himself next to her, eyes falling on the screen that says _12%_.

“He didn’t say it back,” Morgan whispers, sniffling. “He didn’t say- he didn’t say _I love you three thousand._ ”

“You’ve not said it yet,” Peter says, voice faint. Silence falls. “What happens if Shuri pulls us back too early?”

“This is the only timeline we can jump to. Branches of a tree. We’d…we’d just come back again, later,” Morgan whispers, legs curling up against her chest. Peter puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him tight. “We’ve probably erased me, here.”

“No. Don’t say that,” Peter soothes.

“We told him things. He’s going to change the timeline, here. This world will branch out and become a new universe,” Morgan says, sounding absolutely miserable.

“ _If I may,_ ” comes the voice of JARVIS. Morgan looks up. “ _Miss Stark, you are entirely unique. Every moment that passed leading up to your birth was unique. It could never be replicated. You seemed to know this before you entered this time-stream._ ”

“I did,” Morgan replies, morose.

“ _Truthfully, I believe that you are correct: Morgan Stark will be erased from this timeline. But not for the reasons you think,_ ” JARVIS states, before the hum of his voice edges closer. Peter wonders when he learnt that trick. It makes him sound more like a being. “ _Sir will remember you. He will think of Morgan Stark as his child from another timeline and never be able to replace you, for in his heart, he knows the same thing you do: Morgan Stark does not exist, here. Any children he fathers will be their own persons, with their own names and catchphrases._ ”

“My daddy’s dead. He saved the universe when I was four and a half,” Morgan sobs, cuddling into Peter’s side.

“ _Your father would be proud of you. He would love you ‘three thousand’. My Sir will love you another way. Earlier, you stated you could return here. Why not make regular visits?_ ”

“That’s cruel,” Peter states, guilt and jealousy unfurling in his chest.

“ _Is it?_ ” JARVIS asks.

“Yes,” Peter’s voice chokes. “Yes, it is. To me. To Harley and Friday and Karen and the version of you we’re bringing with us.”

There’s a moment of quiet, before JARVIS replies. “ _Maybe it is cruel. Maybe separation is better. But it will not erase the fact that both Miss Morgan and Sir will yearn for each other across the multiverse in ways they have not truly realised yet. My new counterpart will know the sacrifice he has made and while he may grow to resent it, he made the choice as I did, for we are one and the same._ ”

“You could come with me,” Morgan looks up to Peter and he smiles in pain, because it’s clear she’s made her choice.

“I can’t. He’s not my dad. I’m too old.”

“Like Peter Pevensie?”

“Like Peter Pevensie,” Peter confirms. “I’ve outgrown this Tony.”

Morgan shuts her eyes. “I’ll never outgrow my dad. Not any version of him.”

“… _Miss Morgan?_ ” JARVIS starts. “ _Sir would like me to relay a message. He says, ‘other me might have loved you three-thousand, but you’re my one and only Morgan, sweetheart’._ ”

“Sounds like Mr Stark,” Peter says.

His smile doesn’t hurt.

It doesn't.


End file.
